


Wincest Drabble

by puddlesandoldbricks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plugs, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlesandoldbricks/pseuds/puddlesandoldbricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has turned 18, and he and Dean have the motel room to themselves. Sex ensues. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, if this isn't your kind of thing, now is the time to turn back.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> (Oh geez, this was supposed to be short.)

            “Fucking…God, Sammy, you look so good stretched out for me like this….” Dean groaned and crawled up the bed, admiring the way his baby brother looked with the dark black plug. It was larger than all the others they had used before, spreading Sam’s tight, pink hole wider than he thought humanly possible.

 

            “Dean!” Sam wriggled his hips, trying to get some kind of friction, but that was useless, seeing as how his hands were tied to the bedpost and the mattress could only do so much for his aching cock. “Dean, I need- ah- I want- I want you to touch me! Please,” He whimpered, looking over his shoulder. “Anywhere, Dean, please….” His hips were creating a jerky rhythm on the comforter now, his pre-cum dripping and slowly joining the other stains already mixed in with the paisley print.

 

            “Shhh, I got you, baby boy. I’ll make you feel all better in just a second. Just gotta make sure…” He stopped to pull the plug out a little and thrust it back in a few times. Sam tensed up and keened loudly. “Make sure you’re ready for me,” he grunted, “You know we’ve never gone this far before, and I want it to feel _really good_ for you. Don’t you want it to feel good, Sammy?” He pursed his lips in a mockery of a pout.

 

            Dean didn’t bother stopping to wait for an answer; he knew Sam wouldn’t be able to respond when he was this wrecked. He could tell just by the slight shaking of Sam’s thighs and the way his hips canted back like an offering that he was ready. Dean reached over to the nightstand and snatched the mostly empty bottle of lube. There was definitely still leftover slicking up the younger boy’s hole, evident in the easy glide of the plug, but he knew it couldn’t hurt to prep him a little more.

 

            He removed the toy with a grin. Sam’s pretty little hole clenched around the emptiness it left, but Dean quickly replaced it with two fingers, pushing them in up to the first knuckle and scissoring a bit before deciding he was loose enough to add a third finger. He rubbed around the inner walls to find his prostate. It barely took a few seconds before he hit that sweet spot that had Sammy biting his lip to keep quiet, about to go over the edge before Dean had even gotten his dick inside.

 

            He gripped the base of his little brother’s length before he could shoot off early. Sam squirmed disapprovingly at the feeling, but they had been waiting until he was eighteen to do this, and there was no way it was going to end this soon. Originally, when their little escapades had begun, Sam was barely fifteen. Neither of them were deluded enough to think they could get away with much with Dad around, so it was mostly quick, feverish hand jobs in gas station bathrooms.

 

            If they were lucky, John would be gone long enough that they could enjoy leisurely make-out sessions and competitions to see who could last the longest with a mouth wrapped around their dick. It was usually Dean, but as Sam had huffed, he had more experience with ‘those kind of things.’ Dean would just laugh at the pinched look he received and tell Sam that he made up in that area by having a short refractory period. That always made Sam smile, right before he would jump Dean and demand more.

 

            Sam had always thought that when they _did_ finally have sex, he would get to top. They both knew that Sam was the more aggressive of the two in bed; Dean had always been kind of submissive. He liked to take things slow, and maybe let his partners order him around. Sam, he was the complete opposite. He was all over Dean whenever they were together, and even when Dean had encouraged him to get out and experiment with other people, that aspect rolled right along with him.

 

            But as Sam himself had pointed out, Dean was older, and he’d been a little more adventurous in high school than he had cared to share, so he knew what needed to be done in order for the two of them to enjoy it. That, and since Sam’s never-ending growth spurt, other parts had become _proportionate_. So when John had said he would be gone for _at least_ a month right after Sam was legal, well, Dean knew he was going to fuck Sammy into next week.

 

            Right now, though, Sam was not only wishing he had argued a little more, but that he had that short refractory time again. It was all he could do to not pull through the rope keeping his arms stretched above his head and force Dean to do _something_. He was pretty damn aroused, but there was no way he was coming untouched. He settled for shoving himself back on the fingers stretching him open, four thick digits slowly fucking in and out of him. Unbearably slow.

 

            “Dean, please,” He growled. “I’m ready! Come on!” He thrust back once more only to find that Dean had indeed removed his finger, and the crinkling of the foil packet filled the sudden silence.

 

            Dean slicked himself up, relishing in the feel of finally being able to relieve some of the pressure that had built up while he watched Sam buck and squirm on his fingers. “God Sammy, can’t wait to feel you, so tight. Fuck…” He trailed off, watching as Sam’s hole twitched, just asking to be filled by Dean.

 

            “Okay, Sammy….wait, shit.” He stopped, remembering something. As much as he enjoyed the idea of watching his dick sink into Sam, Dean wanted to see the look on his face more. He reached up and tugged the carefully tied knots loose so Sam could pull his wrists free. The boy rubbed them with a grateful sigh, sinking back down to rest against the plush comforter.

 

            They had been exploring some kinks recently, and Dean had mentioned the idea; of course Sam was on board if it was something Dean wanted to try. But so far, it was just getting in the way and making it a pain to maneuver him the way Dean wanted to.

 

            “Flip over, baby.” Sam complied enthusiastically, wrapping his legs around Dean and letting them sit on the jut above the older brother’s hips. His eyes were mere slits, and his breath was coming out heavy and quick.

 

            “Okay, can we get on with it? Neither of us are exactly virgins, just fuck me Dean.” The words sent a thrill though Dean, mainly because they were delivered through gritted teeth and he could hear the desperation coloring Sam’s voice to a near-whine. Without responding, Dean shifted, lined up his cock, and pressed just the tip in.

 

            Both of them groaned aloud as he pushed deeper, little hitches of his hips until Sam could feel the sparse, wiry hair at Dean’s base against his skin. Dean stayed there without shifting, running his hands down across Sam’s ribs and over his shoulder and arms. He didn’t realize it, but he was just barely whispering under his breath soft praises for his brother.

 

            “Yeah, that’s right, baby, you’re doing so good. You’re so good for me, look at you taking all of my cock, not even fucking complaining. Jesus Christ, Sammy, so relaxed, so ready for me. Like a fucking pro,” He murmured, pressing his lips to the line of sweat trailing down the side of Sam’s face. Sam reached up and pulled him close for a barely-there kiss. His lips ghosted across Dean’s, trailing up to his nose where his freckles stood out amongst the flush. He would have been embarrassed, but he was the one who had taught Sam to worship his partner’s body, to treat it like a sacred offering. It had been years since Dean had taught Sam to kiss with any sort finesse. Now it was just lips, and teeth, and tongue.

 

            Dean slowly started to circle his hips when he felt Sam relax a little, and was rewarded with quiet sighs that bordered on moans. He grinned and pulled all the way out, just to the tip again, and thrust back in much harder this time. Sam clenched down around him and practically squealed with pleasure, Dean starting a rhythm and nailing his prostate over and over again.

 

            “Oh, God, fuck, Dean!” Pre cum was beading up and left pearly little trails across Dean’s chest and Sam’s abdomen. “Fuck me, fuck me harder, ah!” The bed shook, the mattress groaning as it tried to accommodate Dean’s sharp, fast thrusts as he impaled his baby brother as hard as he could. Dean shifted and brought Sam’s legs onto his shoulders to get even deeper, teasing out high-pitched mewls from him. He sped up, making the loudest sound in the room the _slap slap_ of him fucking into Sam.

 

            Sam made a gasping, wet, choking noise as he clenched around Dean and finally came. Thick, pearly ropes of come shot out of him while his entire body was alight with a buzzing bliss. “Fuck, Sam!” Dean groaned and buried himself as deep as possible, stilling as his orgasm gripped him tight and ignited his senses.

 

            They stayed like that until Dean was too soft and slipped out, both of them breathing hard still, settled together in what Dean would later deny as cuddling.

 

            “Was that…was that as good as you imagined?” Sam whispered from the cocoon of Dean’s arms.

 

            “Yeah, baby,” He kissed Sam’s forehead plastered with sweat-sticky hair. “Perfect, you were perfect.”

 

            Sam sighed happily, content to lay there with Dean the entire night, when Dean reached down and slipped two fingers into the rim of his sore hole.

 

            “Deeeean,” He whined, his dick trying to make a valiant comeback for Act II.

 

            “Mmmm, s’okay Sammy, just wanted to feel you.” Sam squirmed, the semen trickling out while Dean played with him. “Fuck, that’s so hot. I can’t wait to push back into you and fill you up again.”

 

            “Dean!” Sam’s cheeks lit up a deep shade of scarlet. “Jeez!” He nuzzled down onto Dean’s shoulder and pulled the blanket over them. Dean let out a hearty laugh and pulled Sam back into his arms, already anticipating another round when they both woke up.


End file.
